Radio
by animefreak121
Summary: Daisuke can’t stop thinking about Dark. After being separated from Dark one year ago he can’t stop thinking about him. He sees him in his sleep, he dreams of him in his daydreams, he’s everywhere you could possibly think of or you can imagine.
1. Chapter 1: The Breakup

Radio

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or anything else.

Why hello there and welcome to Radio, a story of true love. I started to think about this a while back so now I'm here to start it. This fic contains Yaoi which is boys doing stuff to other boys like hugging, kissing, Etc. no likey no read so uhh….pairing: DarkxDai (my fave pairing XD)

Summary: Daisuke can't stop thinking about Dark. After being separated from Dark one year ago he can't stop thinking about him. He sees him in his sleep, he dreams of him in his daydreams, he's everywhere you could possibly think of or you can imagine. Daisuke one day just couldn't take it anymore and split from Riku, bringing Dark back….

A crimson haired boy awoke from a deep sleep cracking his eyes open a bit to let the morning light wake him to a new day. The boy stretched, mouth opened wide as he yawned and turned his radio on. He was quietly greeted with the music of "Kiss the Rain by Yiruma" (1) a classical song so calming as it told the boy to get ready for school. The song had no words yet had a million things to say as its melody played and the boy got ready for school.

"Daisuke!" Toto called from down the stairs. "Daisuke it's almost time to leave for school!" Toto called again. "I'm coming!" a 15 year old Daisuke called back. He quickly turned off his radio and walked down the stairs. "Here you go!" Toto cheerfully said as she handed Daisuke some toast and juice. "Don't forget about your book bag!" Emiko said as she walked into the room. "Don't worry mom I won't." Daisuke replied as he grabbed his book bag and headed for the door. Emiko looked at her young boy again. "And Dai," Emiko called. "Yea mom?" Daisuke asked. "Have a good day today okay?" "I will. Bye." Daisuke said as he walked out the entrance of the door.

"Oh our Daisuke, what are we going to do with him?" Emiko thank out loud. "Honestly I don't know Miss Emiko." Toto said as she hid her face, seeing as she knew what happened.

**Flashback**

_"Dear diary, I miss dark so much." A lonely Daisuke said and wrote as Toto was about to ask him if he wanted some tea. Toto heard Daisuke talking and kept listening. "Dark is my prince in armor, my most close friend, Dark is my everything and I care for him so much." Daisuke finished up. He knew Toto was there. "Toto you can come in." he said as he sat still in his chair at his desk. "Toto I…I love Dark and I don't know how much longer I can go through with this." Daisuke stuttered. "Daisuke it's okay. You don't have to keep it in anymore you can tell me." Toto said reassuringly. "Thank you Toto."_

**End Flashback**

"I really don't know Miss Emiko." Toto said tears rolling down her face.

"Well then let's get to the market! Chop Chop!" Emiko said as a sad Toto followed.

**After School**

"Daisuke I need you to answer me." Riku Harada as persistent as she is kept asking. "What's wrong with you? Daisuke?" "It's nothing Riku." Daisuke quietly answered as he folded his hands in his lap. "It's just that…Riku I…I don't think we should see each other anymore." Daisuke said "But Daisuke…why…when…who?" Riku said tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "Riku…I like somebody else and…well I'm just not happy." Daisuke said. "So it's somebody else huh? Daisuke you…you…JERK!" Riku yelled as she ran off bursting into tears. "Riku…"

**At Home**

"Welcome Home Dai!" Emiko said as she hugged her son. "Get ready for dinner; it'll be ready in five minutes." "Actually I'm not that hungry mom." Daisuke said as he started walking up the stairs to his room. "Not hungry?" Daisuke kept walking until he finally got to his room. He changed into his pajamas and turned on his radio as he got ready for bed. After washing up Daisuke climbed up and into his bed. He laid his head on his pillow as a single tear managed to reach it.

To listen to this beautiful song you can go on my myspace. It's so yea.

Well First Chapter done. Please Review! This is animefreak121 signing out!


	2. Chapter 2: Dark?

Yay! We have just gotten to chapter 2 of Radio. Thank you to my reviewers including StowBandGeek and BloodyEmoAngel. Well now what else to say…hmm…umm…oh yes the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or anything else.

This fic contains Yaoi which is boys doing stuff to other boys like hugging, kissing, Etc. no likey no read

Pairing: DarkxDai

Summary: Daisuke can't stop thinking about Dark. After being separated from Dark one year ago he can't stop thinking about him. He sees him in his sleep, he dreams of him in his daydreams, he's everywhere you could possibly think of or you can imagine. Daisuke one day just couldn't take it anymore and split from Riku, bringing Dark back….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daisuke awoke again as he did every day only this time he somehow felt warmer. "Good Morning…Daisuke."

**At School**

"Rikuuuuu!" Risa groaned. "Riku wait up!" Risa said again. "What is it Risa!" Riku scowled. "Riku is this…is this about Niwa dumping you again?" Risa asked. "NO IT'S NOT! DON'T EVER SPEAK OF THAT JERK AGAIN!" Riku yelled bursting into tears letting people in the main entrance way know that she needed some time alone with her sister. "Riku there's boys all around us…and…AND A LADY SHOULD NEVER CRY IN FRONT OF BOYS! IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT OKAY? JUST SUCK IT UP! YOU CAN'T LET THIS GET IN THE WAY OF OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH NIWA!" Risa scowled at her sister this time. "You're right Risa…but can I cry just a little more?" Riku asked between sobs. "I'm always here for you." "Thank you." Riku said as she cried on her sister's shoulder.

**Back at Daisuke's house**

"D-D-D-D-D-Dark! What are you D-D-Doing here?" Daisuke said startled as he started slowly moving away seeing as he was practically on top of Dark. "What? You're not happy to see me?" Dark said sarcastically. "NO IT'S NOT THAT IT'S JUST THAT I WAS STARTLED THAT'S ALL!" Daisuke shrieked in the quiet room. It was too quiet. Daisuke gracefully got off the bed and turned on his radio. The Thai singer Punch was on with his song _"kam kor rong kong poo ying dtaa dam dam"._

"There are many issues in its different forms in the life of a guy.  
But whether life is long or short depends on our decision.  
There's one chance for life, why do you have to hang it on a thread.  
I can understand if its about pride, but why do you have to gamble with your life.  
You don't have to face it head on_  
_You didn't have to do that. Why do you have to use oil to distinguish the fire.  
If you don't care about me, I just ask that you at least care about yourself. If you don't love me then at least love yourself.  
I've never requested anything in this life.  
I'm asking for too much, aren't I…I just ask that you love yourself at least.  
The day that you're in pain, just know that I'm also in pain.  
When you said that we weren't going to leave each other, do you still mean it now.  
Do you even miss me? Do you even care about me?  
If I don't have you tomorrow, then how can I live.  
If you don't care about me, I just ask that you at least care about yourself. If you don't love me then at least love yourself  
I've never requested anything in this life.  
I'm asking for too much, aren't I…I just ask that you love yourself at least  
Stay with me. Don't leave me. If you're not here then how can I live.  
Please don't leave, I'm begging you  
If you don't care about me, I just ask that you at least care about yourself. If you don't love me then at least love yourself  
Without you here you in this world, it would be empty.  
Don't leave me alone…sympathise me."

Daisuke felt weird listening to this song with Dark in his room thinking the same things that the song had said just awhile back. "So Dark why are you here? I mean weren't you supposed to be gone for awhile?" Daisuke asked. "I don't even know how. I just ended up here." Dark said blankly. With that Daisuke hit the floor…literally! "Well since you're here…" Daisuke searched through his desk. "…ah here it is! Here take this." It was a letter. "Aww a love letter for me? Thank you!" Dark said laughing. "Shut up I'm serious!" Daisuke yelled. Dark instantly stopped laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll be going to school now…make sure you read that letter before I get home." Daisuke said to Dark all ready and practically out of the door. Apparently his parents and Toto had gone off some where and wouldn't be back until Sunday. "3 days with Daisuke…GREAT…" Dark moaned. He climbed up the stairs. "Better read that letter before Daisuke gets mad…" Dark said to himself. He sat on the bed and opened the letter and revealed what was inside. "Dear Dark," Dark read aloud. "I'll probably never give this letter to you but if you are reading it you either found it or I gave it to you. Anyways if your reading this you probably came early somehow I don't know but on the day that you read this please meet me at the front gate of my school after school is out. I would like to tell you something that is very important. Please do not ask questions or anything I just would like to tell you when you get there. Sincerely, Daisuke"

**At School**

"Hey Niwa!" Risa Harada had greeted. "Ah Miss Risa! Oh and Miss Riku…" Daisuke said cutting himself short. "It's okay Niwa. We're still friends right?" Riku asked. "Right!" Daisuke said. "So you wanna go to the new pastry shop down on Okinawa Lane?" Riku asked "Actually I have something to do." Daisuke replied. "Okay then!" Riku surprisingly said with a smile. 'It's his life he can do what he wants…' She thought as she walked arm in arm with her sister through the hall. At that same time Satoshi Hiwatari "overheard" their conversation. 'Hmm what does he have to do? Dark isn't back…or is he?' Satoshi thought.

**After School**

A Dressed up Dark came to the front gate of Daisuke's school. As everyone was trying to leave he searched for some red in the giant mob of Friday afternoon Rush. As soon as everyone left he spotted Daisuke. "So you had something to tell me?" Dark said. "Actually yes…" Daisuke said. "Well spit it out!" Dark said. "Okay okay…Dark I…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that is where I leave you off! HA HA!

StowBandGeek – TaDa! I updated!

BloodyEmoAngel – You like the Dark! Well well?

This is animefreak121 signing out ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: WHY?

Chapter 3…COOL! Anyways thank you to reviewers Fluffy-sama's lil girl, Evil Nina, NatsuTsuki, animegurl088, and BloodyEmoAngel (again yay!). I got so many reviewers that you have forced me to use two songs so it's a double feature! (Believe me 5 reviews is a lot!) Now on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or anything else.

This fic contains Yaoi which is boys doing stuff to other boys like hugging, kissing, Etc. no likey no read

Pairing: DarkxDai

Summary: Daisuke can't stop thinking about Dark. After being separated from Dark one year ago he can't stop thinking about him. He sees him in his sleep, he dreams of him in his daydreams, he's everywhere you could possibly think of or you can imagine. Daisuke one day just couldn't take it anymore and split from Riku, bringing Dark back….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"So you had something to tell me?" Dark said. "Actually yes…" Daisuke said. "Well spit it out!" Dark said. "Okay okay…Dark I…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…would like for you to come to the Bedroom with me." (Get your mind out of there!) With this Dark practically flew back into a tree. "No silly the new Museum called the bedroom." (Don't ask why it's called the "Bedroom"!) "A Museum huh? Sounds cool. Let's go!" Dark Said. "Yea!" Daisuke yelled. "The only thing is that it's at a University you know." Daisuke said. "Who cares? It's just a University." Dark answered taking Daisuke's hand and running.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"I knew Dark was back! Just like Krad!" a mysterious Satoshi said hiding in the bushes getting up to stretch from his crouching. "I will get you this time **Dark**!" Satoshi said emphasizing on Dark._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**At The Museum**

**"**So Dark what did you think of it?" Daisuke asked. "Actually it was very interesting…Daisuke." Dark said sincerely with a smile that was unforgettable. "Hey…let's…let's go to the lake!" Dark said taking Daisuke's hand once again.

**At The Lake**

"Ah doesn't this feel so great Daisuke?" Dark said stretching his arms out to the sun. "It does." Daisuke answered. "I'm gonna swim. How about you?" Dark said. "But we don't have our swimsuits and…" Daisuke was cut off with the sight of Dark only in his boxer shorts and already running to the water. Daisuke blushed a deep crimson red but tried to hide it. "Jeez Daisuke you are such a worry wart! Like I said who cares?" Dark said pushing Daisuke into the water and splashing some on him. "Ha ha ha!" Dark laughed. Daisuke soon started laughing also.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Isn't the sunset great?" Dark asked. "Yes it is" Daisuke said. "Dark…" "Yea?" "Can I tell you something?" "Sure." "I don't know how to say this…but…well…DARK I LOVE YOU!" Daisuke screamed. Dark was very startled. "I'm sorry Daisuke…but I…" This left Daisuke hanging. "…I just don't like you in that way. I mean we're both guys and…I don't know it wouldn't really feel right." Dark said. At that instant it started to rain really hard. Daisuke ran away as far as he could get to. I mean after all he had his whole heart shattered into a million pieces. He memorized a song and started to sing it in his head. He had heard it on the radio and it was by the Thai singers the China Dolls. The song was called **"poo ying kon nun.. tee chun mai ker-ee ben"**

"I only think though it might be wrong that I don't find love in your heart.  
Coming to the end of the way lonely as ever  
everything can't add up from this day.  
I am only a woman who wants to stand there,  
being a "VIP" in your heart.  
The lady you dream of that I can't be.  
The lady you don't notice - really difficult I know.  
Only has the right to suffer making the way into the heart every day.  
This woman that I can't be  
keeping this in the heart my final words after all I love you.  
If you want to go on, up to you.  
I'll never angry or blame you.  
I am only a woman who wants to stand there,  
being a "VIP" in your heart.  
The lady you dream of that I can't be.  
The lady you don't notice - really difficult I know  
only has the right to suffer making the way into the heart every day.  
This woman that I can't be  
the lady you dream of that I can't be.  
The lady you don't notice - really difficult I know.  
Only has the right to suffer making the way into the heart every day.  
This woman that I can't be,  
this woman that I can't be."

Daisuke felt sick thinking of himself being the "VIP" in Darks heart. He would never be able to get in. He sat there in front of the university remembering…

**Flashback**

**"**_Hey Dark…I like this painting…its title is 'Darkness'…just like you!" Daisuke said. "You're right…just like me!" Dark replied with a smile_

**End Flashback**

Daisuke heard a song coming from the radio in the University. It was again by the China Dolls and it was called **"**_khon naa mor_**"**

"I came across this man in front of the university (gate). And I had no idea whom he was waiting for.  
I saw his frown face. And I did not know, who did this to him.  
Every day he will be sitting there waiting. He will have to wait for many more years.  
From the first year onwards. Till 4th year he will have to keep on waiting.  
The man in front of the university (gate) with a frown face. Keep on waiting faithfully.  
The man in front of the university (gate) with a frown face. Is the question "Where are you?"  
I still see him in front of the university (gate). After almost a year I still have no idea whom he is waiting for._  
_He is still waiting with determination. In the same place in the same manner.  
Every day he will be sitting there waiting. He will have to wait for many more years.  
From the first year onwards. Till 4th year he will have to keep on waiting.  
The man in front of the university (gate) with a frown face. Keep on waiting faithfully.  
The man in front of the university (gate) with a frown face. Is the question "Where are you  
the man in front of the university (gate.)"

"Just like me…" Daisuke said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fluffy-sama's lil girl-I made more!

Evil Nina- I continued!

NatsuTsuki-I Updated

animegurl088-Thank you!

BloodyEmoAngel-I updated and managed to get Dark's shirt off!

I hope that you like how I've written and if there is anything wrong please tell me! This is animefreak121 signing out. Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Talking to Dai, Shelter

I'M SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE AT ALL!!!!!!!! Being piled under all that school…oh gosh you don't want to know. Anyways thank you to reviewers, **_Evil Nina, Fluffy-sama's lil girl, NatsuTsuki, The Hidden Creater, yAOi-aI lOVer, k1ta.ky0ko, DaisukesBabyGirl, bluerose24, and ehblahbling._**

Reviewers please try not to beat the crap out of Dark…

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or anything else.

This fic contains Yaoi which is boys doing stuff to other boys like hugging, kissing, Etc. no likey no read

Pairing: DarkxDai

Summary: Daisuke can't stop thinking about Dark. After being separated from Dark one year ago he can't stop thinking about him. He sees him in his sleep, he dreams of him in his daydreams, he's everywhere you could possibly think of or you can imagine. Daisuke one day just couldn't take it anymore and split from Riku, bringing Dark back….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Isn't funny how the elements are against you when you don't need it?' Dark mentally cursed. "DAISUKE!!!" Dark called. "Jeez where could he have gone" Dark thought out loud. Dark had found Daisuke sitting in the front of the university gate. Dark slowly walked towards the crimson haired boy. "Hey, Dai…" Dark quietly said. "What do you want Dark?" Dai asked resisting the urge to run away. "Dai were you serious about when you said…you know you loved me…" "Of course I was I wouldn't kid about things like that…" "You know we couldn't ever be…" "WHY NOT?? WHY DARK??"

"Well because…" "Because what??? Huh??? Forget it." Another song started to play from the university. It was by the Cover Girls. The song called "Go" was being played.

"Do you have to go? I have to let you go now  
Do you have to go? I have to let you go now

You don't have to say anything if you want to go.

You don't have to care about the tears that still soak(my cheeks).

Will you stay here, or will you leave?

But me...I'm still lonely in heart as usual like before

If you're leaving then depart, you don't have to care(about me).

In short time I'll be strong again like how I used to be

You don't have to worry. Why do you have to be distressed?

When my heart is ready to erase and forget you.

Please tell me...

I just don't know how I'll live

I should say hold me my baby, don't ever leave

Don't want to be the one who will still hurt for a long time

Deep in my soul, I know that you are my destiny

But there is no way that will make us stay together.  
No matter how hard I try to force myself, I will have to let you go.

I can't be your lover anymore  
I can't be your lover anymore, more, more anymore  
I can't be your lover anymore  
I can't be your lover anymore, more, more anymore  
You must act like you never cared.  
Don't act like there's a relationship, it hurts and causes me more heartache...you know,  
and unable to stop the tears in my eyes...just leave.  
I will get over it soon.

Please tell me...  
I just don't know how I'll live.

I should say hold me my baby, don't ever leave  
Don't want to be the one who will still hurt for a long time.

Deep in my soul, I know that you are my destiny  
But there is no way that will make us stay together.  
No matter how hard I try to force myself, I will have to let you go.

But something tells me  
But something tells me, I should hold back, must stop you.  
Begging you to give me sympathy, and not to leave me.

Don't leave me tonight. Don't leave me tonight.  
Deep in my soul, I know that you are my destiny  
But there is no way that will let us stay together.  
No matter how hard I have to let you go.

Do you have to go? I have to let you go now  
Do you have to go? I have to let you go now"

With that song being listened to Dark got up and left. 'Well I shouldn't be too hard on my self after all I am a guy and he is too…he really likes me though…enough to say love in fact…oh crap maybe I shouldn't have gone to see Dai…' And with that Dark took off to find some shelter away from home knowing Daisuke would probably go there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daisuke slowly walked back to his house looking very sad. He felt like a puppy getting kicked after getting run over by a freaking CAR! Daisuke knew this would happen. Being run away from as if he were some kind of monster after being heart broken was exactly like being a kicked puppy after getting run over a car. 'Daisuke…' Dark's voice whispered. It was as if he was there. 'Wait what if Dark is at home…no I can't risk that…that would be…' Daisuke trailed his thoughts off. 'I'll have to find someplace to stay long term…maybe Satoshi…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh I wonder what Daisuke just had to do today to skip out on a snack with two lovely ladies like ourselves." Risa Harada said to her sister Riku Harada. "Says you. Daisuke can do what ever he wants it's his life" was Riku's reply. "Whatever…" That being said Risa slowly walked out of the room. She heard a knock at the door and decided to answer it. Risa came to the door and suddenly gasped as she saw who it was in front of the door. "HOW CAN IT BE?!" Risa exclaimed.

Riku came rushing down the stairs to see what was up with her sister. "What is it Ris…" was all that came out of her mouth. She rubbed her eyes once and then once more to see if it was real. She came to find it was really a soaking wet Dark standing at the doorway next to Risa. "Hi" Dark plainly said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Satoshi Hiwatari was lounging around his apartment trying to think of an explanation of why Krad and Dark and come back. There was no explanation of it and Satoshi was very confused. "Boooooooring." Krad boringly said as if his boredness couldn't have gotten any borederer. (A/N: Wows…now I'm bored aren't you?)

There was a sudden knock at the door. Satoshi swiftly came to answer it. He found Daisuke…and he looked really bad too. Satoshi made a notion for Daisuke to come in. "Hello Satoshi…I was wondering…could I stay here for a few days?" "Well depends on what the reason is." "Actually the reason is really private Satoshi…" "I see…well then let me lead you to the guest room." Satoshi said completely ignoring the fact that Krad was behind him just staring at Daisuke. "Satoshi is that Krad?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are you here?" Riku asked rudely. "Well I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days." Dark replied. "Oh well we'd be happy to hospitalize you." Risa said "RISA!!!!!!!" Riku screamed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please R and R oh and by the way if you want to know where I got these songs and listen to them go to ethaimusicDOTcom to find a certain artist like cover girls for the song I used, if you want to listen to it, click the artist tab, scroll down the side till you find cover girls, click, click the blue words to the song go, click the green "Click to play" button and a pop up will come up. Press the little green play button and the song will play.


End file.
